narutofandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Wyz
Bien le bonjour Merci pour ton message. Je dois bien avouer que quelques indications techniques seraient les bienvenues parfois, vu que je ne connais que les bases les plus évidentes pour l'édition wikia. Je vais me faire une liste et je n'hésiterai pas à te consulter ^_^ --Neferlange 19 novembre 2010 à 23:48 (UTC) Talkback - IP global block Hi. Thanks for the notification. I've replied on my talk page. -- Deltaneos (talk) mai 6, 2012 à 19:43 (UTC) Import de fichier Salut Wyz, Je voulais te demander un truc… sinon je ne t'aurais pas écrit, oui bon. Je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'empêcher les utilisateur à importer une image depuis un article, mais les obliger à passer par le formulaire Spécial:Téléversement, pour la simple et bonne raison que je souhaite que certaines informations soient remplies dans les pages et j'ai mis en place un script pour qu'elles soient saisies lors de l'import. Merci d'avance. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 22:35 (UTC) Lua aura ma peau Salut Wyz, J'ai encore un petit souci avec un script en Lua... il n'arrive pas à me reconnaître un modèle quand je construis l'appel depuis mon module. J'ai essayé plusieurs possibilités, mais je crois qu'il m'en veut sur ce coup. Un petit coup de main ? :-) Merci par avance. Celdrøn (discussion) février 10, 2016 à 19:18 (UTC) Inclusion de section Salut Wyz, I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… non non ça n'a rien à voir avec ton avatar actuel… *siflotte* Je voulais te demander s'il était possible d'inclure du texte d'un article non pas via une simple transclusion, mais simplement inclure du texte en précisant le nom de la section désiré. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une extension qui permettait cela : Labeled Section Transclusion, mais avant de demander au support s'il était possible de l'installer, je voulais d'aboir voir avec toi si t'avais une idée avec les fonctions que l'on a déjà à disposition. Pour te donner une idée de ce que je souhaite faire, je voudrais inclure le résumé, la section donc, des pages des chapitres dans celui des tomes correspondants, afin que les résumés sur les pages en questions restent toujours identiques. Aurais-tu une idée ? Par avance merci et bonne fin de journée. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) août 2, 2016 à 21:00 (UTC) En réponse au message du 3 août 3 2016 à 18:20 Pourtant, je suis certain que c'est possible, étant donné que c'est utilisé sur d'autres Wikia, comme dans le modèle Infobox/Naruto/Volume/Chapter où la fonction est utilisée en ce sens, mais elle n'est pas utilisable sur ce Wikia malheureusement. Penses-tu pouvoir te renseigner ou vaut mieux que je contacte le support directement ? Celdrøn (discussion) août 22, 2016 à 22:09 (UTC) Passage d'un compte en Robot Bonjour Wyz, Te serait-il possible de passer le compte Mécha-Naruto en compte Robot afin de pouvoir automatiser certaines tâches répétitives ? Ce compte a été spécialement créé dans ce but et j'ai abordé le sujet avec plusieurs contributeurs qui y sont favorables. Par avance merci. Celdrøn (discussion) août 22, 2016 à 22:13 (UTC)